Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna mounting brackets and particularly relates to rotatable antenna mounts.
Description of the Prior Art
Consumer television antennas which are mounted inside or outside of a home often require tuning for optimal signal reception. To accomplish this, the antenna is situated on a mounting bracket that is screwed into the ceiling frame of the home or into a wall. The antenna is tuned by physically manipulating the position, orientation and angle of the antenna until optimal signal reception is achieved. Once the antenna has been tuned, its orientation, position and angle are locked with respect to the mounting bracket with bolts and/or screws. However, it is often difficult to maintain the position, orientation and angle of the antenna while it is being locked in place on the mounting bracket. Furthermore, if the position of the mounting bracket on the frame or structure requires adjustment, additional holes are created in the mounting structure due to the screws joining the bracket thereto.
The present invention eliminates the need to drill/screw the mounting bracket into the frame or structure and provides a mechanism that allows the antenna to be easily tuned and locked in place.